


Pancakes and Eggs

by vexbatch



Series: The OT3 Awakens [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and needs to talk about them, dorks in the kitchen, finn and rey don't know the benefits of REAL food, jedistormpilot, poe daMNeron, poe has to teach them, rey has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As any good writer knows, if you're going to title your fic something to do with food, obviously no one can eat *rolls eyes @self*<br/>Rey tries to understand "normal" cooking; Poe fails to teach her; Finn sticks his head in a freezer<br/>**kudos to issandri for editing and moral support ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Eggs

Finn rushed around the corner into the kitchen with the bleary-eyed panic of the freshly awakened. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was doing…” He half-glanced behind him before aggressively staring down the stove. “Uhm, stuff. I was doing stuff. And lost track of time. Am I late? For…breakfast?”

Rey stifled a giggle as she continued to sedately stir the pancake mix. “Nope, I’m just mixing the things together from this box?” She gestured at the box next to her, instructions on the back circled in red marker.

“Oh, oh good,” he sighed, leaning against the doorway, failing to look casual and not out of breath before jerking forward with an adorable squawk, resulting from the sudden appearance of the enveloping hands at his waist.

Poe emerged, grinning like a man who had just discovered a new secret, from behind Finn. “And I’m stuff.” He winked at Rey, before beginning to tickle Finn some more until the former trooper dissolved into laughter. Poe threw his head back and scooped his hair out of his face. “Anything we can do to help?”

“You know I could hear you from here, right? Finn? You’re not exactly quiet.” Rey chuckled as Finn, who had just managed to stand straight up again, began blushing so hard he tried to hide behind the bananas on the counter. She gestured towards the egg carton and Poe moved to help, pausing only to caress the small of Finn’s back, causing an adorable series of shudders to move down his spine.

“I know I’m not quiet but…” Finn drifted into silence, tracing the tiles on the counter to avoid looking at either of his partners, who were both staring at him with such affection he would have wilted instantly.

Poe grinned before picking up, “You know he’s just trying to have some privacy or decorum or something.” He turned back to the counter, breaking and beating the eggs in the almost-too-small bowl. “I personally think it’s utter rubbish, but we should try to respect it.”

Grinning as she scoffed, Rey retorted “it doesn’t change how loud he is. Besides, it’s not like I wasn’t helping last night.” At this Finn got up suddenly and went to go stick his head in the freezer, followed by laughter from Rey and Poe.

“Just let me have this, please,” Finn’s voice echoed out from behind the peas.

Shrugging, Rey turned and began to pour the cinnamon pancake mix into the pan.

“No, no no!” Poe leaned over, steadying her hand, and tipping the bowl back. “You have to be slow when you’re pouring it out and make sure you don’t put too much in. And grab me that scraper?” He was holding his hand under the dripping side of the bowl, unable to grab a paper towel with his hands so full.

Sighing, Rey leaned over to grab the rubber scraper that declared “He who holds this scepter, be they worthy, [continued on back] shall rule all kitchens” from their bouquet of kitchen implements Poe had collected. “Honestly, this cooking thing is just too complicated. Why can’t I go back to ration packs? Just add water, heat, and eat? It’s way easier.”

Poe rolled his eyes for the millionth time at this suggestion. “Technically you _can_ buy those things, but home-made food is way better! It’s cheaper and is more nutritious and it tastes so much better! Right, Finn?”

Finn finally removed his head from the freezer. “It does taste better than anything we had in the order. Actually, it tastes fantastic. And makes me all warm inside? Like happy I guess?”

Rey sighed and began heating the second pan, before leaning across Poe, grabbing the bowl and beating the rest of the eggs into submission. “If you say so.”

“I do say so,” he leaned over her again, this time to grab a spatula to flip the lopsided pancake, “ _and_ I say you’ll agree with me, now that we’ve gotten you into the house consistently and willing to at least try something that doesn’t come in a compressed package.”

She glared over at Poe. “It was a lot. I like the trees, and the sky is good. But your house is really big. And smells weird.”

Finn nodded in agreement “It does smell weird.” Poe turned around to look at him. “In a good way! But yeah, weird. Different, not bad, but very different.”

Spatula sliding under the golden pancake, Poe leaned against the counter on his side of the stove. “Houses are supposed to smell like the people that live in them. Soon enough, it’ll start to smell like you two as well.” He picked up a hard plastic plate, completed it with steaming pancake, and was about to set it back onto the counter when he was caught by Rey’s gaze.

She was staring at him with the same fervor and assuredness and _love_ that Poe had only caught glimpses of before, as he caught his reflection when staring at BB8 or Finn, or as Finn looked at him. She stood there, apparently riveted by his face, eggs forgotten mid-pour until a drop fell from her bowl onto the heated pan and began to sizzle. She glanced down, then back to Poe. With the speed of a frightened rabbit, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, then doubled over the eggs as she poured the rest into the pan and began earnestly to push them around with her spatula.

Silence ringed throughout the kitchen.

-broken by Finn’s gasp of “oooooh,” alerting his jaw to move instead of hanging agape, as it had been for the past several seconds.

“Did you just…” Poe trailed off as Rey ducked her head even lower over the pan, pretending to inspect the eggs, almost believing the heat in her cheeks was from the cooking and not the furious blush that rushed across them. Before immediately leaning back up, catching one of her hairs before it fell into the solidifying pan of goop.

Finn, suddenly standing behind Poe, reached for tipped the plate out of his hand. “I’m just going to take this…Poe? You okay?”

“..huh? Hu-what? Me? Fine, yeah,” he continued staring at Rey as he groped for the batter, then jerked with a startled “aaaaaah” as his hand landed in the middle of the bowl.

Rey, startled into looking over, found Poe guffawing with laughter as he raised his batter-soaked hand. “Finn?”

“Yeah?” Finn managed around his poorly suppressed giggles.

“Would you mind getting me a paper towel or something? And maybe taking over the eggs? I think Rey and I need to talk for a bit.”

Rey smiled over at Poe. “Yeah, that would be nice. Please.”

Groaning at them, Finn finished ripping off a fistful of paper towels and shoved them into Poe’s dripping hand. “I suppose I’ll be finishing breakfast and not be allowed to eavesdrop at all?” There was a playful glint in his eye as he leaned forward and kissed his distracted boyfriend. “If you need anything, holler.” With that, he shoved them out of the kitchen, laughing as they stumbled into holding hands. They turned the corner and he heard the front door close as he turned back to the half-finished breakfast in front of him. He chuckled, “dorks,” shook his head, and began to poke at the poorly-attended eggs. “Someday we’ll get our shit together.”

 


End file.
